JEALOUSY GONE TOO FAR
by Vixan tues
Summary: Naruto likes Sasuke and maybe Sasuke likes Naruto too. And those dobes and temes can finally really notice! Problem is, Naruto is currently dating Sai. And Naruto knows that Sai is obsessed with him. He is scared but he tries to break up with Sai. however, Sai only gets irritated and well, becomes abusive.
1. Chapter 1

Bixan: WHAAAAAT?! Another story?! R U CRAZY?! How are you going to keep up?!

Vixan: *Sighs dramatically* I can't help it! The ideas just pops out and if I don't write, it will keep on bugging me!

Bixan: But you shouldn't stress yourself out..

Sandy: Awww! Bizzy-kun, worried about Vizzy-kun? So sweet! Go out together!

Tuwaren: Hey.. Ya know, that's kinda... cute... Ya know, u two make a nice couple! Kawaii! Finally having a person who actually has a gf or bf! Finally!

Bixan&Vixan: STFU! *Runs around with wood pillows and chases Sandy and Tuwaren*

"See you tomorrow Naru~"

"Yea! Lets meet at the bridge over there tomorrow! I have something to tell you!"

Sai departed with a smile but Naruto's face was scrunched up with stress.

Normal POV

'I did tell him that I was going to talk..Should I just tell him tomorrow? No.. I should tell him today. But I'm kinda scared..' Sighing, Naruto discarded his thoughts and waited for his boyfriend, Sai to arrive.

"Naruto~ waited for me?" Sai had seen Naruto waiting and scared him, making him jump up in surprise. Naruto grinned slightly but the grinn faltered. Sai, noticing this, frowned slightly and asked what was wrong.

Scratching his head, Naruto began his speech that he had practiced for such a long time. "Ermmm.. Sai, I think I am in love with Sasuke... I am really really sorry! But I think Sasuke also likes me!.. I am so sorry.. So.. I want... to break up with you."

Hearing this, Sai lost his smile. "You are joking aren't you Naruto?" Naruto visibly paled at Sai's scary face but he knew he had to continue for his love with Sasuke.

These days, when Naruto flirted with him, Sasuke had flirted back and Naruto knew that meant something. He loved Sai but he liked Sasuke more and had a longer crush on him than Sai.

Naruto shook his head. He was getting scared of Sai's possessiveness. Moreover, Sasuke was showing signs that can mean love between them, Naruto and Sasuke. Sai had his poker face on with his eyes closed and Naruto could not know what was going through his head. There was a long silence, and it was getting uncomfortable to Naruto. "Err... I guess that was a yes, so I am now leaving. Okay?"

Naruto fiddled with his fingers and hurried to get out of Sai's vision.

"Ergh!"

Naruto was hit on his head. He could slightly see Sai's face from where he dropped to the floor. His vision was blurring by the second but he could make out that Sai was frowning and Naruto was a bit regretting that he was stupid enough to say his break up speech in a quiet and isolated place.

Sai's POV

"You will not break up with me Uzmaki Naruto. You are mine. Nobody will take you away from me!" I growled at Naruto's unconscious body. Grabbing him, I carried him to my secret building where nobody knew and could come in. 'Good thing i never broke this house down or threw these things away.'

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-;-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Naruto's POV

My head hurts.. It would probably be swollen by now.. Wait! Did I black out?! Then what about Sai? Oh man.. I'm so sleepy.. Nooo! I must remember that I passed out in front of Sai! Quickly shaking the thick fog of blackness off, I raised my hand up to rub my eyes.

"Aww.. Naru~ did you wake up? How did you sleep? Well?"

A familiar tone could be heard. I opened my eyes wide and when it adjusted, I could see that I was not familiar with. "Oupf! What..?" When I tried to stand up in shock, i was restrained and brought down. When I looked down, I saw handcuffs with a thin chain connecting.. with.. a collar? Eh? A.. COLLAR?! ON MY NECK?! WHAT THE HELL?!

"What is the meaning of this?!" I screeched at Sai. He just laughed softly and brought a mirror. "You brought this on yourself Naru-chan."

Smiling a regretful smile, he continued.

"I didn't want to do this. I was so glad that you were loving me back when I loved you. But now you are trying to ditch me! No, no. I can't let that happen can I? You must be taught! You must learn how much I love you and that you have to love me back!"


	2. NOTICE

**Really sorry, everyone. i'm going for a... almost 2mth holiday... sigh.. REALLY SORRY! i will update as soon as i come back! love you all! :3**


	3. i am terribly sorry this is a notice)

I am very sorry for the wait! My flight night has changed and i'll be returning in dec 13th. So sorry! All my writings are in the computer that is in another country... I am seriously so sorry for the wait guys. Really! *bows deeply*


	4. Chapter 2

Bixan: you are a LIARRRRR how can u not update?!

Vixan: *lowers head with shame* sorry...

{'_Argh!'} _means talked as well as thought.

Naruto's POV

'What the hell?.. Shit! I knew I chose the wrong place! Should have probably chosen the market or somewhere with lots of people... _Argh!_'

"Sai! That hurt!" Groaning, I curled up on myself. Sai had kicked my stomach to the point of almost vomiting.

Sai told me with that lifeless glare of his to shut up and began talking." Naru-chan. Listen very carefully, okay? From this day on, you are going to stay here with me. And there is some rules.

"First, the most basic thing. If you disobey me, I will punish you. Second... Hmm. Looking by your look, you would most probably not listen to those rules! What shall I do..." Sai sighed softly and just patted my cheek.

I snarled and tried to bite his hand to no avail. the collar on my hands and neck was chained to the floor which made me kind of kneel and make my arse go in the air. this position was awful! even though i had been like this for a few minutes, it felt like hours.

Sai frowned and said, " Bad boy." He patted my arse and opened the door, heading outside. "You are not getting food and water today~ Be good!"

'No food?! No water?! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! Shitty boyfriend, huh. Man!..'

Sai's POV

'I have to finish the doll! I can't risk anybody knowing my Naruto is gone. We will live in peace!'

thinking that, i quickened my footsteps.


	5. Chapter 3

Vixan: Whew. I wrote this about three times! It just kept flyng away. I felt like killing the computer with a very **big hammer.** Totally.

Sandy: ^.^

Vixan: ... WHAT IS THE MEANING OF DAT FACE

Normal POV

'Noisy...Ramen...Hyper..hmm.' Sai was making mental notes while making Naruto's duplicate. He could not afford to have a mistake or flaw in the doll. Even if he make the slightest of mistakes, some people like Iruka and..._ Sasuke_ would notice. Sai almost broke the tool he was holding by just thinking about him. 'That guy! Trying to steal my boyfriend! How dare he.' Sai frowned slightly. Naruto was shouting vulgar stuff directed at him and it was totally **not** helping.

He made another mental note to keep Naruto gaged at all times if he needed to leave him alone. He had put a justu in the room so that he will hear what was happening at all times, and it was getting irritating. But still, the sheer amout of talking and shouting Naruto was making _without_ water was fascinating to Sai. He decied to test it out in the future. For now, he sent a few ink snakes to keep Naruto occupied.

Normal POV (Naruto's room)

"SAI! I FREAKING HATE YOU! DO YOU REALLY THINK I WILL LIKE YOU IF YOU DO THIS KIND OF THINGS?! NO! LET ME GO NOW AND I WONT REPORT YOU TO THE HOKAGE! SAI!"

Panting, Naruto wrestled with his binds to find that it was just too strong. 'Sai probably put a weird justu on it..' Groaning, he complained about the position he was in. His legs was kind of feeling numb as he was making the flow of blood hard by keeling. As Naruto caught his breath back, he saw a slight movement in the dark room. "What..?"

He tried to form a clone, but it did not form properly. It had a form of body, but it looked like slime and kept falling off. He guessed his chakara flow was disturbed. "Oi! Someone there?" as he asked, three black snakes revealed their existence.


	6. Chapter 4

Vixan: Bixan? U ventured into a story you should not have been in! Whay?

Bixan:... Cuz I was curious?

Sandy: You did?! Whattttt?!

Tuwaren:Well our author is sorry that she is posting this now and that she had wrote more and that it has smut and she says

Everyone: HAPPY NEW YEAR!

==================================================

"Whoa! What the hell?" I shouted at the creepy snakes.  
>'..Snakes! Snakes... Orochimaru! Freaking guy who looks like a freaking snake! Creeps me out. Seriously, I don't know how Sasuke stands his creepyness! He has some serious issues with his head ya know? He stalks me and Sasuke and stuff! Do you know his tongue is sooo long?! Disgussssssting-! Blegh!'<br>I have no idea who I am thinking to, but the snakes really reminded one of my justsu teachers, Orochimaru in school. That guy was weird. Kakashi sensei shooed him off sometimes, but if Sasuke and I were together, and Orochimaru-sensei was getting on Sasuke's nerves, he would throw a kunai with explosive tags at the teacher to get him to fuck off.  
>I slightly grinned at the thought. But I couldn't enjoy it for long as the three black ink snakes were aproaching me. 'Fuck...' "Can't I have some seconds of freaking privacy?!" I tried lashing out with his chained hands, but the snakes just jumped out of harm's way and began climbing different parts of my body<p>

Normal POV -Sai's place-  
>"Almost... Done!" Sai let out a slight breath of relief. He checked if it was funtioning well, and made final adjustments to it. When he was done, he pushed the fake Naruto out of his secret house and prepared to shower.<p>

-Sasuke-  
>"hn."<br>'Stupid dobe's not here.. Where is he?' Sasuke activated his sharingan to serch Naruto. He felt something wrong as there was no reports of him breaking things and screaming around that he's gonna be hokage. Running on top of people's roof tops, he began his secret search.

-Naruto-

One of the snakes were climbing up Naruto's legs, another twirling his stomach, and the last was wrapping itself around his's neck, hissing in his ears. Naruto groaned and tried to tear it off his neck but it just turned into ink. Then when his hand slipped, it hardened and tightened around Naruto's neck. And it would have been fine if the collar didn't change sizes, but as the snake tightened, the collar tightened as well.

He was too focusing on the one on his neck, that he forgot the snake climbing up his legs. He let out a gasp when he felt the snake going towards his crotch. "Oi oi oi! What the hell- oh shit- get off me-! Fuckkk!"  
>The snake abrubtly began to deep throat him, and oh-heavens! The feeling was great. He had never felt this kind of feeling before, as he was still a virgin. He tried his best to dampen down his erection, but the deep throating was just too amazing for him.<p>

While Naruto was trying to resist the bliss, the snake that climed up his torso began to bite and nibble places that was never explored. "Ah!" Naruto wasn't expecting a nice and tingling sensation from one of the places it bit. With the slight lack of air entering his lungs, he could not hold in his climax. "Gahhh-!"  
>'It felt fantastic!...' He couldn't help feeling disgusted with himself. '<em>But it really felt fantastic right? It was the best feeling you ever ha<em>-**Shut up shut up!**' Naruto felt very tired and slumped to his right. Then he realised that he could have been just lying down and it would not have been unconfortable. 'Damn. I'm such an idiot.'

-Sai-  
>"AHH-! Naruto-kun... Your voice! Absolutely heaven for me..." Sai was in his bathroom, masturbating, thinking about Naruto's expressions while he listened to Naruto's climax. It was a wonderful present after his hard work of making Naru-kun's duplicate.<br>1111


End file.
